Comme du miel et des biscuits
by QueenieParrilla
Summary: Elles s'étaient quittés pour mieux se retrouver , comme du miel et des biscuits..


_**Il y aura sans doute des fautes de frappe , d'inattention ou peut-être due à mon manque d'expérience en orthographe. Mais je ne veux pas savoir lesquels , je veux juste vous faire lire cette fanfiction sans suite , qui pour moi est l'un de mes chefs d'oeuvres. Je vous souhaite alors une agréable lecture , et s'il-vous-plait lisez sa avec un fond sonore , ça parait toujours mieux.**_

 _ **Dédié à Cassandre , à toi ma belle et mon incontournable acolyte. Je t'aime très fort.**_

* * *

 _ **We all are living in a dream**_  
 _ **But life ain't what it seems**_  
 _ **Oh everything's a mess**_  
 _ **And all these sorrows I have seen**_  
 _ **They lead me to believe**_  
 _ **That everything's a mess**_

 _ **(** Imagine Dragons - Dream **)**_

« - Dit , toi tu y crois aux amitiés virtuel ?

\- Non , ça servirait à quoi au final ? Je ne verrais jamais la personne , puis de toute manière il n'y a que des menteurs , ils s'inventent tous des vies pour paraître mieux.

\- C'est faux. Tu sais pourquoi ? Tiens regarde , je vais te raconter.. »

La vie , à quoi sert t-elle ? On vit , on meut , on s'aime et on se hait. Plusieurs fois on aurait sans doute essayé de prouver le contraire , de montrer que finalement tout ce qu'on sème avant de partir ne rend pas le monde sans rien. Dieu l'aurait crée et un certain boomerang l'aurait rivalisé , la vierge Marie aiderait nos âmes et l'athéisme sèmerait le doute. Alors on profite comme on peut de cette dernière , on achète , on vole , on boit , on s'embrasse et on finit par faire l'amour au gré des saisons et du temps.

L'être humain peut paraître froid et mystérieux , il faut se découvrir et apprendre à découvrir. La vie pourra sans doute être sensée au fond. Mais il y a une chose , une chose rare et puissante à la portée de tous , une chose un peu magique , à vous de laisser vos âmes d'enfant vous emporter dans cette idée..

 **L'amitié**. Et j'ai découvert en elle une profonde satisfaction de la vie , de la joie et surtout de ne plus jamais me sentir seule.

 _ **There'll be no rest for the wicked**_  
 _ **There's no song for the choir**_  
 _ **There's no hope for the weary**_  
 _ **If you let them win without a fight**_

 **(** Lykke Li - No Rest For The Wicked **)**

* * *

 **\- 1er mars 2015 (en réalité c'est une fausse date , nous sommes dans les années 2000.)**

 _Journal de bord. Le bateaux de mon coeur flanche et il faut que je raconte un truc , une connerie , une chose ou peut-être **son** histoire._

Un beau matin dans la petite ville d'Evian naîtra la fille qui causera le plus gros ravage de mon coeur et l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée. _Hé merde , une tempête marine mes boussoles sont cassées , comment vais-je faire.._

Sa famille était là , présente pour cette enfant qui emportera le soleil dans son premier crie à la vie. Grandir est le verbe fardeau des parents , leur tout petit quitte peu à peu le cocon familial et les hirondelles se verront bientôt voir les premiers battements d'ailes de leurs oisillons.

Cette petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et aux lunettes sur son nez tout rond s'agace , elle crie pour mieux se faire entendre mais les adultes ont mieux à faire. Quoi de mieux que d'être pénible , la liberté de foutre en l'air la journée de ses parents. Le grand-père rit doucement sur la chaise du jardin , un peu cabossée la chaise. Un regard bienveillant sur sa petite fille lui promettant quelque part , que son bonheur durerait longtemps.

 _L'encre de mon stylo sèche , il faut que je crève une pieuvre toute seule encore une fois. Voilà qui est fait , continuons.._

Un autre cris se fit entendre dans la maison familiale , elle tourna la tête , un bébé.

Non , ça ne pouvait pas être vrai , pas là , pas maintenant. L'incertitude de pleurer se forme dans un cerveau encore à la moitié de sa croissance jusqu'à sa taille adulte , devrait t-elle être heureuse ?

 **«** **La jalousie est un cauchemars pour celui qui l'a contrôle et celui qui l'a vit.»**

Un regard à droite , à gauche , puis finalement au fond du jardin près du vieux pommier. Mais il n'était pas là , sur la chaise du jardin. Où était celui qui lui avait promis le bonheur , celui qui la consoler lorsque ça n'allait pas , son grand-père où était t-il.. Pas un bruit , le souffle du vent répondit à sa place , le foutu vent. Il était partit le vieux , partit sans rien dire.

L'ombre du grand pommier avait une allure de conte de fée , une poussière de ces dernières auraient pu survenir , mais rien , il restait toujours debout sur sa seule et unique grand jambe comme elle l'appelait.

Et il le serait toujours , même quand elle grandirait pour atteindre l'âge de quatorze ans.

* * *

Le piano résonna dans sa chambre , une douce mélodie frappa l'air et les touches blanches ne cessaient de s'arrêter sous les doigts habiles de **Cassandre**. Ce jour là , je lui avais envoyé mon premier message c'était le **1er mars 2015** , une vraie date cette fois. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à l'impact que ce début d' **amitié** aurait sur moi , non à vrai dire je n'imaginais même pas qu'une autre personne puisse concurrencer Charlène.

Je n'aime pas parler de moi , je ne me trouve pas assez intéressante comme Martin Luther King ou encore Rosa Parks , non je suis une fille comme les autres finalement , mais elle m'avait rendue différente dans la manière et la façon où elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Cet été là , j'ai cru perdre mon organe qui me sert de vie et tout ce qui se trouver en moi.

 _Sahra ne pleure pas , dégage cette larme qui essaie tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage sur tes joues blanches. Dit-lui de partir , qu'elle s'en aille._

Je me souviens encore de ce sms qui me disait très clairement que je n'étais pas ta meilleure amie , sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce que la vie me faisait subir. Une hallucination , un complot , une vengeance , une trahison ? J'ai longtemps pris sur moi , une sorte de prison s'est emparé de mon âme et j'ai mis du temps à pouvoir en sortir en évitant les gardes.. Je te haïssais , te détestais , mais au fond je t'aimais plus fort que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi.

J'ai appris à vivre avec , avec la déception du non-réciproque , mais finalement je me suis résolue à me dire que tu n'étais plus la mienne non plus. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Quel mensonge , je mens c'est mal. Tu l'as toujours été , ce statue de " **meilleure amie** " , la fille à qui on dit tout , fait tout et à qui on fait les pires merdes possibles. J'ai lu il y a deux jours **l'Ami Retrouvé** , ce livre poignant et prit d'une lueur d'espoir entre deux garçons. Le nazi a gâché une partie des belles choses de la vie et un nombre incontestable de gens.. Hitler , cette ordure.

 _Je me perd , la maladie de l'écrivains me gagne il faudrait que je stop , que je pose ma plume dans mon encrier et que je retourne sur le mas. Tant pis , je serais une malade incurable à la fin de cet écrit , je serais malade._

Aujourd'hui Cassandre , je pourrais te dire que je m'appelle Sahra , que j'ai quinze ans et que je suis heureuse. Tu me rends forte , tu me rends moi-même sans cet artifice de couleur à rajouter pour paraitre "mieux". On pardonne mais on oublie pas , tu reconnais cette citation ? Je l'ai trouvé sur **Facebook** , le réseau social prise de tête. Cassandre , mon trésors si j'ai mis du temps à accepter la vérité j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi , et qu'aujourd'hui tu vis sans doute mieux. Je suis triste , cette profonde tristesse est toujours là , toujours présente et il me serait encore possible d'en pleurer avec un peu d'envie. Mais je ne le ferais pas , on ne vit pas dans le passé c'est moi-même qui te l'ai répété encore et encore. Alors je te ne dirais que sa , _**je t'aime**_.

 _La plume posée sur le bureau tremblant à cause des vagues qui frappent la coque noir de mon Jolly Roger. La pluie s'abat sur mes hublots encore propre de ce matin , foutue pluie. La tête posée sur le brouillon , je décide enfin à mes yeux la guise de se fermer jusqu'au lendemain.._

 ** _Sahra._**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu , commenter si l'envie vous prend , ne corriger pas cela me mettrai de mauvaise humeur.. J'aime écrire pour vous , pour moi et aujourd'hui pour elle. L'histoire est entièrement de moi et je remercie Cassandre pour ce joli paragraphe qu'elle m'a fait sur sa vie. L'inspiration , merci à toi.**

 **Des bisous.**


End file.
